Location-based services and location-aware applications are becoming increasingly popular in the area of mobile devices such as cellular telephones. In particular, global systems for mobile communication and code division multiple access (CDMA) have become more accessible and popular with the general public in recent years. Currently, it is possible to use Bluetooth global positioning systems (GPS) with several cellular telephones, and a number of third party application developers are also currently developing applications in this area.
In addition to the above, a number of applications are available for aiding users in navigation and route planning. These applications use devices containing global positioning systems to define the exact location of a mobile device. Although these systems can be quite useful, the usage of location information needs to be easy and convenient for the user in order for the average consumer to become comfortable taking full advantage of the technology. For example, when a user opens contact information for a person or a location, there needs to be a simple and straightforward system for the user to initiate the navigation process (including the accessing of digital map content) towards the particular contact. Currently, however, to complete the navigation process, the user must write down or copy the location information of the contact, initiate the navigation application, and enter the address manually before navigation could begin. Additionally, if the user begins with the navigation program, the user must manually enter the desired address before navigation is possible.
Furthermore, currently there is virtually no existing interaction between navigation applications and personal information management and connectivity applications. As a result, a user is required to first save the received landmark to a database, start the navigation application, and then locate the saved landmark from the database before navigation can be initiated.